


Как человек

by rrrNightingale



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не важно, — говорит Джон. — Почему ты сегодня пошел со мной? Почему ты всегда со мной ходишь?» Дориан не смеется, но видно, что ему весело. «Ты бы поверил, что я нахожу твою компанию приятной?» «Нет». «Я тоже, — соглашается Дориан. — А вот поди ж ты».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifelike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090095) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



> Хронология авторская.

— Проведем классический мысленный эксперимент, — говорит Дориан, и Джон явно пока недостаточно для этого пьян. Он перекатывает остатки бурбона на дне стакана. — Если заменить в доме один кирпич, это будет все тот же дом?

Джон глубоко погружен в размышления о том, сколько виски он еще может выпить, прежде чем Дориану придется тащить его домой на себе — тот, конечно, дотащит, но для Джона такой вариант нежелателен: всю жизнь потом будет припоминать, никакое пьяное забвение не стоит подобных мучений. Он не осознает, что вопрос был не риторический, пока не проходит, по меньшей мере, полминуты. 

— Да какая разница, — отвечает он не задумываясь, и тут Дориан ловит его взгляд. Твою ж мать. Он же чертов андроид-коп. Зачем ему такие красивые глаза?

— Э-э, — говорит Джон. — Ну ладно. Да. Это тот же дом.

— А если заменить два кирпича?

— О господи, — жалуется Джон. Но Дориан продолжает на него смотреть в ожидании ответа. — Ну, тот же, ясно? Для нового дома двух кирпичей маловато.

— А что, если заменить все кирпичи?

— Жаль, что ты не можешь напиться, — ворчит Джон. Вот и поделом ему за то, что пришел в «Макквейдс» с Дорианом, вместо того чтобы взять кого-то, кто способен опьянеть. Да что же с ним происходит, если компании лучше, чем назначенный отделом напарник-андроид, ему в голову не пришло? Ему денег не хватит, чтобы купить столько бурбона, сколько понадобится, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Дориан.

— Погоди-ка, что?

— На первый взгляд, алкогольная интоксикация выглядит не очень приятно. Ты теряешь контроль над мелкой моторикой, не можешь четко говорить и просыпаешься с похмельем, от которого становишься еще более злобным, чем обычно. Но ты продолжаешь напиваться, значит, должно быть, это доставляет тебе удовольствие. — Дориан пожимает плечами. — Мне просто любопытно.

Джон формулирует следующее предложение очень осторожно.

— Для большинства людей все дело в том, чтобы избавиться от ограничений. Расслабиться. Это действительно приятно — до следующего утра.

И иногда помогает притупить чувства, но насчет этого у Дориана, вероятно, возникнет куча правомерных вопросов, а Джон все еще выпил недостаточно, чтобы отвечать на них.

— И дом уже не тот же самый, — добавляет он. — Само собой.

— Если заменить все кирпичи, ты хочешь сказать?

— Ага.

— А если заменить все кирпичи, но не одновременно? Что, если годами менять их понемногу?

Дориан как будто улыбается, он явно подводит к чему-то, но Джон уже достаточно навеселе, чтобы не понимать к чему. Ему это здорово идет — эта улыбка.

— Не знаю. Тот же дом, наверное?

— Человеческие тела обновляют все свои клетки каждые несколько лет, — говорит Дориан. — Тот ли ты самый человек, что и десять лет назад?

— Хм, — бурчит Джон. Сейчас Дориан ступает на запретную территорию.

— Ты стал другой личностью, когда получил искусственную ногу? Если бы все твои органы заменили на протезы, ты бы по-прежнему был детективом Джоном Кеннексом? 

— Я бы по-прежнему хотел, чтобы ты заткнулся, — говорит Джон. — Ты портишь идеальный пятничный вечер.

— Для тебя идеальный пятничный вечер — депрессировать над третьим стаканом, пытаясь не обращать на меня внимание? — говорит Дориан. — Джон, я тронут.

— Именно, ты вот-вот будешь тронут — моим кулаком.

— А как насчет меня? — продолжает Дориан, не оставляя тему домов, кирпичей и проклятых искусственных ног; он рассуждает, меняется ли Джон как личность с течением лет — и обо всем том, о чем Джон говорить _не хочет_. — Что делает меня — мной? Можно легко придти к заключению, что все мои детали могут быть заменены одновременно. А если бы Руди обновил мое программное обеспечение…

— Ты бы все-таки остался собой, — бормочет Джон.

Он даже не знает, что заставляет его так сказать. Он еще раз взбалтывает остатки виски и допивает. У него, разумеется, нет никаких доказательств, только ощущение. Но у Дориана с ощущениями проблем нет. Вдвоем они практически составляют одного целого, полноценного человека. Джон толкает пустой стакан через барную стойку. 

— Мне достаточно, — сообщает он. — Пошли.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не расстроил, — говорит Дориан.

— Не больше, чем всегда.

Правда в том, что расстраивает само существование Дориана — в смысле, расстраивает нормальную картину вещей, черт ее побери. Почему он должен быть таким интересным? И забавным? И преданным делу? И почему ему небезразличен Джон? Это же совершенно бессмысленная трата ресурсов его процессора. И наконец, просто нелепо — даже жестоко, — что он такой симпатичный. На дворе 2048 год, у Джона была своя доля секса и с мужчинами, и с женщинами. В этом плане у него все просто. Но ведь Дориан …

— Ты притих, — замечает Дориан. 

Они едут в машине, Джон позволил ему сесть за руль. Он почти всерьез подозревает, что это единственная причина, по которой Дориан ходит с ним по вечерам в бар. И не важно, что Джон мог бы просто включить автопилот, и машина доставила бы его пьяную задницу домой с помощью встроенного компьютера. Дориан не доверяет ей — по крайней мере, так он утверждает. Занятно, что тот, кто сделан из нолей и единиц, не доверяет другим, сделанным из нолей и единиц, штукам… хотя это не так уж сильно отличается от того, как существа из плоти и крови не доверяют другим животным. 

Большинству животных доверять нельзя, и меньше всего — Джону. Он неоправданно долго думал о том, что показал ему Дориан в машине несколько недель назад — невозмутимо, как будто ничего особенного, как будто он просто дал посмотреть права и паспорт, а не расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой прекрасный реалистичный член.

«Что ты им делаешь?»

«То же, что и ты. Ничего».

Боже, какие излишества. Ни напиться, ни подрочить, в чем тогда вообще смысл?

— Дориан, — окликает Джон, и тот немного обеспокоенно шире раскрывает глаза, когда рука Джона неожиданно тяжело опирается на его плечо. Джон понятия не имеет, как она там оказалась. — Ты чувствуешь?..

Джон не знает, как собирался закончить это предложение. Мою руку? Боль? Хоть что-нибудь?

Дориан накрывает его руку своей, затем осторожно поднимает и перекладывает на подлокотник. Рука у Дориана теплая — еще одна деталь в длинном списке того, что кажется Джону неоправданным излишеством. Излишне реалистичная. Излишне соблазнительная.

— Да, Джон, — говорит Дориан, и это не тянет на ответ. — У тебя же есть ощущения в ноге, не так ли?

Он имеет в виду, в искусственной. Джон не замечает, что сказал что-то, пока не слышит ответную реплику.

— Только то, что ты не родился с ней, не делает ее фальшивой, — говорит Дориан. — Она ведь действует точно так же, как другая нога, правда?

Джон невнятно хмыкает. Диалог напоминает ему терапевтическую сессию, а он ездил в бар не за этим. Он смотрит на собственную руку, аккуратно лежащую на подлокотнике кресла, и задумывается, почему не нашел ей более достойное применение.

— Мои ощущения отличаются от твоих, в этом я уверен, — рассуждает Дориан. — Но я все-таки могу чувствовать. Физически — с помощью прикосновений, и эмоционально — как, я полагал, уже вполне очевидно.

— Даже боль?

Это кажется неправильным.

— Не так сильно, как ты. Но боль может быть полезной. Если я дерусь, она позволяет понять, куда меня ударили.

— Но ты не чувствуешь… 

Даже навеселе, Джон понимает, что слово «удовольствие» — перебор. Но Дориан не кукла-кен. Кто-то наверняка уже задумывался об этом. Может быть, сам Дориан. Возможно, он экспериментировал, проводил своему телу тест-драйв. Джон заставляет себя посмотреть в окно, в проносящуюся мимо темноту. Ему нужно подумать о чем-то другом. Они направляются к дому Джона. Потом Дориан поедет к себе.

— Не важно, — говорит Джон. — Зачем ты сегодня пошел со мной? Почему ты всегда со мной ходишь? 

— Кто бы отвез тебя домой?

— Эта тачка сама прекрасно справляется, — возражает Джон.

Дориан не смеется, но видно, что ему весело.

— Ты бы поверил, что я нахожу твою компанию приятной?

— Нет.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Дориан. — А вот поди ж ты.

Дориан заезжает в гараж под квартирой Джона и паркуется. Джон выходит, тщательно скрывая, что нетвердо стоит на ногах, и захлопывает дверь. Он ждет, что Дориан останется в машине и поедет домой, но вместо этого он выходит и следует по парковке за Джоном.

— Я не приглашал тебя в гости, — замечает Джон, но держит двери лифта открытыми, дожидаясь его.

— Ты собирался спросить, чувствую ли я удовольствие, — говорит Дориан. Когда Джон смотрит на него, его улыбка становится неуверенной. — Возможно, я тебя неправильно понял.

Джон поднимает брови. Он дожидается остановки лифта и направляется к своей квартире, позволяя Дориану идти за ним, прежде чем спрашивает:

— И как, чувствуешь?

— Я… нет, — говорит Дориан, и у Джона внутри расползается что-то похожее на разочарование. — Не в том смысле, который ты имеешь в виду. По крайней мере, насколько я знаю.

Джон открывает дверь, заходит внутрь и наблюдает, как Дориан заходит следом. Воздух между ними кажется застывшим и холодным. Джон закрывает дверь. Он смотрит на Дориана и снова задается вопросом, зачем же он такой красивый.

— Но я думаю, что мне было бы приятно доставить удовольствие тебе, — добавляет Дориан. — Я бы хотел прикоснуться к тебе, Джон.

Джон моргает, как будто Дориан не сказал только что именно то, о чем Джон мечтал не одну неделю, и каким-то образом у него вырывается фраза:

— Ты мой напарник.

— Ты сам советовал мне время от времени нарушать правила.

— Тебе стоит перестать слушать меня.

— Тогда прекрати болтать.

Первый эксперимент Дориана в области поцелуев преподносит сюрприз. Джон ожидал, что он будет бесстрастным, каким-то научно-выверенным, но, как и все, что делает Дориан, он неожиданно оказывается полон тепла. С любопытством, но без страха. Джону интересно, чувствует ли Дориан у него на языке бурбон, но озвучить вопрос ему не хватает дыхания. Это хороший поцелуй, хотя не лучший в жизни Джона. Впрочем, это можно исправить…

Прежде чем он успевает что-то предпринять, Дориан двигается. Он кладет руки Джону на бедра и разворачивает их обоих, пока Джон не оказывается прижатым к двери. Дориан обращается с Джоном как будто это ничего ему не ст _о_ ит, поднимает и двигает так легко, как будто его рост не метр восемьдесят пять, а вес не восемьдесят килограмм. И для Дориана это действительно ерунда, ведь, если захочет, он умеет переворачивать фургоны. И вот он, вся эта скрытая мощь, прижимается к бедрам Джона, толкаясь навстречу, и зарывается в его волосы пальцами.

«Матерь божья».

Где он научился — но это не важно, лишь бы он не останавливался. Дориан подается навстречу поцелую, проталкивая язык еще глубже, и затылок Джона ударяется о дверь.

— Прости. Ты в порядке?

Вокруг оказывается воздух — там, где должен быть Дориан. Джон хватает его и притягивает обратно.

— Да, — говорит он, выдыхая у губ Дориана. 

«В порядке» даже близко не тянет на подходящее описание. У него немного кружится голова, и, возможно, это от опьянения или от удара, но вероятнее всего, это связано с чудесным событием под названием «Вопреки всему желание Джона Кеннекса исполняется». Если подобное войдет в практику, ему придется научиться справляться получше, но сейчас он едва удерживается от того, чтобы начать стонать Дориану в рот. 

Дориан, этот маленький трезвый гений, просовывает руку между ними и расстегивает ширинку Джона. Джон совершенно не помогает ему — бедра дергаются вперед, поднимаясь и опускаясь в попытке теснее прижаться членом к восхитительной руке Дориана. Когда Дориан наконец оборачивает свои длинные пальцы вокруг головки и проводит вниз по стволу, Джон едва не кончает на месте.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, и не сразу узнает собственный голос. 

Дориан — милый, умный, красивый, умелый Дориан — послушно выполняет его просьбу, лаская плавными, размеренными движениями. Джона так давно никто не трогал с нежностью…

В другой ситуации Джон мог смутиться, что все заканчивается так быстро, но сейчас ему наплевать. Он оседает у двери, вдохи и выдохи накатывают, как прилив. Он закрывает глаза.

— Это было… зд _о_ рово. 

Джон слышит то, что, наверное, является тихим смешком Дориана. Он приоткрывает один глаз. 

— Правда зд _о_ рово, — повторяет он, защищаясь. — Я пытался проявить любезность.

— Я не против, — говорит Дориан. — Просто радуюсь, что нашел способ прекратить твое ворчание сразу на несколько минут.

Джон открывает глаза, чтобы нахмуриться на Дориана, но вместо этого у него на губах расплывается полу-улыбка при виде того, в каком они оба состоянии. 

— Спальня слева, — говорит он. — Ванная рядом с ней. Можем умыться. 

— Возможно, в следующий раз воспользуюсь этим на работе, когда ты не захочешь сотрудничать, — предполагает Дориан по пути в спальню, и Джон стонет. Он стягивает испачканную одежду и бросает ее на пол. Идея приходит ему в голову, только когда он оказывается в ванной в одних трусах, наблюдая за тем, как Дориан моет руки.

— Уверен, что тебе… больше ничего не нужно? — спрашивает Джон, сожалея, что это не прозвучало более непринужденно, менее уязвимо. — Можешь… остаться, если хочешь.

— С удовольствием, — соглашается Дориан, и кто его знает — он вообще спит? — но не может же Джон забрать приглашение. — Больше мне ничего не нужно.

«Что от этого получаешь ты?» Но Джону страшно задавать этот вопрос.

Дориан ничего не говорит, пока они оба не оказываются в постели, выключив свет, и прижимается к Джону сзади. Джона так и тянет спросить, есть ли у него какой-то протокол для постельных ласк или ему пришлось скачать специальное приложение для объятий, но в коем-то веке он пытается не грубить.

— То, что ты считаешь, что я остался бы собой, даже если заменить все мои детали, кое-что значит для меня, — ни с того ни с сего говорит Дориан.

Джон пожимает плечами, а потом снова прижимается к Дориану. 

— Доказательств нет, — признает он. — Просто ощущение.

— Но ты считаешь, что есть «я», — говорит Дориан. — В том же смысле, в каком есть «ты».

Джон зевает. Сначала они обсуждали философские вопросы в баре, теперь посреди ночи философствуют в постели. Он на это не подписывался.

— Ага, утром напишу тебе сочинение на три-четыре листа на эту тему.

Дориан подрагивает от смеха, и Джон чувствует это. 

— Твоего ощущения достаточно. 

— Что ж, я рад, что ты _хоть что-то_ с этого имеешь, — бормочет он.

Руки Дориана обнимают его чуть крепче.

— Конечно, да, Джон, — говорит он. — Думаю, то же, что и ты.

— Оргазмы?

— С ними ты можешь разобраться и сам, — возражает Дориан. — Почему же ты предпочитаешь, чтобы участвовал кто-то еще?

— Ты меня тестируешь?

Однако Джон вспоминает, как Дориан смотрел на него в баре, терпеливо ожидая ответа, и одного воспоминания достаточно, чтобы продолжать говорить.

— В первую очередь, это прикольно, — говорит он. — Но еще важно… быть с кем-то, хотя бы на двадцать минут перестать ощущать себя никчемным одиноким засранцем. Не знаю. Чувствовать связь? Чувствовать себя живым?

— Это не тест. Тут нет правильного ответа.

Джон поражен, что ему хватает храбрости спросить, но отчего-то это кажется допустимым — здесь, в темноте:

— Ты тоже хочешь всего этого?

Кажется, что обременять андроида такими потребностями неправильно, так же как неправильно обременять его способностью чувствовать боль.

— Да.

— Мне жаль, что они впарили тебе и хреновую часть человеческого существования, — говорит Джон. 

Дориан целует Джона в шею.

— Мне — нет.


End file.
